Idilio
by Arizona G
Summary: Fleurmione. Momentos cotidianos en diferentes escenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

A solas en la habitación matrimonial que Hermione compartía con el imbécil de Ronald Weasley, acuno el rostro de Fleur en sus manos y acaricio con el pulgar su labio inferior.

—Te extrañe—Dijo mirando fijamente esos preciosos ojos azules.

—Yo también

Desde que se casó era contado el tiempo que habían podido estar a solas y la emoción de antaño al compartir besos a escondidas y que pudieran ser descubiertas había mermado conforme menos tiempo pasaba con la rubia.

—Ya no lo soporto—Gruño molesta.

—Yo menos mione, pero recuerda por qué hacemos esto—Le recordó mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

—Pero es tan odioso! Ni siquiera puedo pensar en seguir teniendo sexo con el— Bufo asqueada.

—Solo un poco más mon amour — Rogo, pues sabía la castaña nunca se perdonaría abandonar a su hermano.— Pronto nos libraremos de ese sapo y Harry será libre

Harry su hermano del alma. Maldito Ron.

Y es que si podía soportar todo esto era por él. Y por ella que seguía a su lado en esta locura.

Nunca ni en su peor pesadilla se imaginó casada con ese animal, el solo pensar en acostarse con Weasley le causaba asco, pero la idea de que Fleur fuera quien se casara y por consiguiente se acostara con el, le era simplemente repugnante. Nadie que no fuera ella, iba a tocar a la veela si en sus manos estaba. Ni siquiera por Harry.

Al sentir la lengua caliente de Hermione contra la propia y lo increíble que se sentía al sentirla mecer suavemente sus caderas entre sus piernas rogo—Necesito que me toques—Ella constantemente sufría por el toque de Hermione, tenía la sensación de calor y dolor entre las piernas.

* * *

 **Hola la cosa será asi, tengo estos pequeños relatos fleurmione. No son largos, no tienen secuencia, son los que algunos llaman "basura" pues no van a ningún lado. Los subire todos como una sola historia, tal como lo hice con EdxBe en "Momentos".**

 **Así que aclarado, está no es una historia tal cuál. Si les gusta alguno no duden en decirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son creación de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

—Mami no me quiero quedar aquí—imploro la pequeña Hermione aferrándose a las piernas de su madre. Hoy era su primer día en una escuela nueva, en un país nuevo y temía que su madre se olvidará de regresar por ella.

—Tranquila bebé no te voy a olvidar—prometió su madre sabedora del miedo de su hija. Hermione a sus 5 añitos era muy vivaz e inteligente, usaba la mayor parte de su cerebro, más que los niños de su edad. Pero a pesar de ser una niña muy despierta, habían ocasiones en las que actuaba de acuerdo a su edad, con los mismos miedos que los demás niños. —Harás muchos amigos

—Y si no quieren ser mis amigos?—pregunto temerosa.

Su madre la miro enternecida, se acuclillo para quedar a su altura y beso su nariz dulcemente. —Eres hermosa cariño y muy inteligente, muchas niñas y niños querrán jugar contigo, lo pasaras increíble, ya verás

—Estas segura mami?—Pregunto con inocencia.

—Cuando te he fallado mariposa?

—Nunca—Chillo entre risas, ante las cosquillas de su madre.

Adorables hoyuelos enmarcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas y desde lejos una pequeña rubia observaba cautivada sus brillantes ojos cafes como el chocolate fundido.

—Quien será esa niña tan bonita?

—Dijiste algo Fleur?—Pregunto su madre que en ese momento platicaba con la mamá de su amiga Isabelle.

—No mamá.

N/A Hermione y Fleur tienen la misma edad. Y respecto a lo demás a pesar de que ambas son pequeñas, son muy inteligentes, su forma de ser y actuar va más allá de los niños de su edad. Algo así como niños superdotado o indigo Otra cosa ellas todavía son pequeñas, por lo que si les gusta alguien le dicen. Ellas no siguen los parámetros establecidos por la sociedad.

—Te quedas conmigo? —rogo la pequeña morena.

—No puedo quedarme contigo, mariposa—Estaban en la puerta de entrada, donde los niños ya empezaban a ingresar.

Andy una de las maestras al observar el temor en la niña decidió infundir algo de confianza en la pequeña.

—Fleur —Llamo a la pequeña que iba entrando en ese momento, después de despedirse de su madre. —Mira Fleur, ella se llama Hermione y será tu nueva compañerita

Hermione le dedico una tímida sonrisa, la cual devolvió Fleur entusiasta.

Con desición se acercó a ella y tomo su mano diciendo—Estarás bien, yo te voy a cuidar y seremos grandes amigas.

Asintiendo Hermione le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa a su mami cómo despedida.

Su mami nunca se equivocaba.

Tomadas de la mano empezaron una nueva aventura. Y una amistad tan fuerte que las haría inseparables.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son creación de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Todo estará bien, mientras los brazos que me cubran sean los tuyos**

 **Todo estará bien, mientras las manos que me acaricien sean las tuyas**

 **Todo estará bien, mientras los besos que reciba sean de tu boca**

 **Todo estará bien, si al llegar a casa eres tú quien me espera**

Dicen que el que no arriesga, no gana. Pero nadie asegura que arriesgar te traerá la victoria. Eso lo aprendió Hermione al llegar a casa y encontrar en su alcoba una rosa azul sobre la sábana de satín rojo en la cama pulcramente tendida.

No queriendo creer que estaba ahí, se acercó con pasos lentos e inseguros a tomarla con manos temblorosas. La observo fijamente sin poder entender como una flor tan hermosa podía causar tanto dolor. Quizas no la rosa en sí, si no el significado de ella. Fleur terminaba con ella, sin decir adiós, sin explicarle nada.

—Entonces cuando ya no quiera seguir con esto solo debo darte una rosa azul—Pregunto una dubitativa Fleur.

—Si, esa es la idea. Así nos evitaremos momentos incómodos y explicaciones que quizás no querremos dar —Afirmo Hermione segura de su idea.

—De acuerdo—admitió no muy segura.

Sellaron el acuerdo con un beso.

Quien hubiera dicho que sería víctima de su propia idea. Después de todo ese había sido el acuerdo cuando empezaron su torrido romance. El día que alguna quisiera dejar lo que tenía con la otra, solo tendrían que dejar una rosa azul, con eso sería suficiente para entender que la relación se daba por terminada, sin momentos incómodos, sin discusiones, ni lágrimas, la rosa lo explicaría todo. Se escuchaba fácil cuando lo planearon, otra cosa era la acción.

Hermione había terminado perdidamente enamorada de esa hermosa veela francesa y ahora ella había huido dejándola destrozada.

Repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez lo acontecido durante el día, quería entender que había pasado, la razón por la que la rubia se había marchado. Apenas en la mañana todo estaba bien, Fleur la había besado como siempre, prometiendo verla más tarde en el café cerca del ministerio para almorzar.

Pero nunca llegó.

Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Ginny se apareció en la sala de la castaña.—Mione —Llamo buscandola por el departamento. Se quedó sin aliento al entrar a la habitación de la castaña y ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.—Por Merlín mione que pasó—Exclamo preocupada.

—Fleur me ha dejado.

En Francia

—Hermione tiene a otra—Sollozaba en brazos de su hermana Gabrielle.

—No puedo creerlo, ella te adora

—La ví con ella

Al salir del trabajo corrió a encontrarse con Hermione al lugar que habían acordado, pensaba en la excusa que le daría a la morena amante de la puntualidad, cuando la vio abrazando a otra chica y como empezaban a hablar animadamente, sintió como su pecho se oprimio al creer que su Hermione ya no quería nada con ella y sin querer interrumpirlas desapareció con lágrimas escurriendo sus mejillas.

Gabrielle abrazo más cerca a su hermana dejándola sacar todo de su sistema y se prometió hablar con Hermione para pedirle una explicación; ella era testigo del amor que se tenían ambas, se le notaba cada que se miraban aunque las tontas no se dieran cuenta.

Armandose de valor Gryffindor después de hablar con Ginny, Hermione se apareció en las afueras de la mansión Delacour dispuesta a pedirle a Fleur una oportunidad. La oportunidad que debió pedirle desde un principio.

Nerviosa alisó las arrugas inexistente en su vestido antes de tocar.

—Hermione? Que haces aquí?—Pregunto Gabi sorprendida de verle ahí.

—Puedo hablar con Fleur?— Pidió nerviosa.

—Como sabias si estaba aquí?—Volvio a cuestionar más sorprendida aún. Después de todo eran raras las veces que Fleur iba allí, menos si tenía problemas; era bien sabido por ambas que a la rubia le gustaba aislarse a pensar las cosas. Por otra parte la mansión tenía el encanto fidelius.

—Algo me decía que lo estaba, estoy equivocada?— rogando por dentro que le dijera que no. Conociendo a Fleur podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Gabi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Merlín ahora donde la busco?

A Gabi le agradaba Hermione, siempre pensó que ella y su hermana hacían una hermosa pareja. Nunca entendió porque ninguna de ellas se arriesgo a ponerle nombre a su relación o intentar algo más. "Amigas con derecho", que tontería. Ellas eran perfectas una para la otra.

—Entra

Con pasos inseguros siguió a Gabrielle quien la guío dentro de la casa, observando en el proceso la decoración por dentro. Entre más avanzaban más aumentaban sus nervios, al llegar al segundo piso, Gabrielle tocó dos veces en una puerta blanca.

—Adelante —Escucho la voz ronca de Fleur y su corazón se aceleró.

—Suerte —Le deseo Gabi antes de abrir la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Exhalando un suspiro tembloroso entro dispuesta a recuperar a su chica.

Fleur se sorprendió al verla entrar por la puerta de su habitación. Que hacía ahí? Es más como conocía Hermione la casa de sus padres?

—Hermione—pregunto incrédula, tallando sus ojos rojos. Estaba alucinando?

—Hola —Susurro nerviosa, conteniendo las ganas de correr abrazarla.

—Que haces aquí?— Dijo levantándose de la cama, tratando de arreglar su cabello.

—Vine por ti

—Que?

—Me dejaste Fleur, me dejaste sin decir nada. Sin darme la oportunidad de seguir luchando por un nosotros... Acaso no me quieres ni siquiera un poco? Te amo Fleur. Me enamoré de ti y he tratado de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo todos los días con la esperanza que tú llegarás a sentir lo mismo algún día. Y tú te marchas sin más... —

—Dijiste que me amas?— interrumpió Fleur incrédula.

—Lo hago Fleur, te amo con todo mi corazón—confeso sincera.

—Pero y la otra chica entonces? —inquirio recelosa.

Confundida Hermione preguntó. —Que chica?

—La de la cafetería —gruño celosa. —Te ví abrazada a ella.

Hermione sonrió—Te refieres a Luna?

—No me interesa saber su nombre— espetó indiferente.

—Por Merlín Fleur, Luna es mi amiga

—Y así abrazas a todas tus amigas?—reclamo molesta de nuevo.

—No le veía hace años! Estaba emocionada al verla, claro que tenía que abrazarla!—se defendió la morena indignada.

—Solo es eso?—inquirió más calmada acortando la distancia.

—Lo juro Fleur, te amo a ti y solo a ti.—prometió abrazándola.

—Te amo Hermione. —susurro escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la morena e inhalando su aroma.

Al fin en casa.

Y quizás todo haya empezado como una aventura, pero en el proceso se volvió algo más para las dos. Ambas habían entregado el corazón a la otra sin darse cuenta, y aunque en un momento creyeron haberlo perdido, el amor había ganado a las dudas, inseguridades.

Con la confianza como base firme de su relación, entre ellas ya no existían secretos, se acabaron las dudas y resolviendo sus problemas hablando.

—El amor de tu vida no tocará directamente a tu puerta—susurro Hermione viéndola fijamente.

—No, porque ni siquiera notarás cuando ya esté ahí. —Continuo Fleur besando suavemente su mejilla.

—El será un ladrón silencioso

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. —Que solo notarás cuando tu corazón ya no te pertenezca

—Entrando poco a poco a tu vida.

—No será perfecto pero trabajará/tratará de ser lo que necesitas.—Termino Hermione mirando con infinito amor a la rubia, antes de inclinar la cabeza para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Fleur aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, explorando la boca de su chica con su lengua, cuando las manos de la morena de enredaron en su cabello, Fleur gimió extasiada. Hermione sabía a miel, a hogar.

Su hogar.

Y se acabaron las rosas azules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, son creación de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Cuantas veces no nos hemos cuestionado que pasaría si... Yo hubiera hecho esto... Y si... Yo hubiera sido más atrevida? Y si... Y si... Cientos de posibilidades. Lo que nos lleva al ahora.

¿Hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad?

¿Estaríamos juntas ahora?

¿Porque no fui más valiente?

¿Porque ella no me dijo nada?

¿Porque calle? ¿Porque calló?

¿Nos volveremos a ver?

¿Tendremos otra oportunidad?

¿Pero... Y sí...?

Y no puedes evitar que tú vida gire entorno a ese ¿y si?. No puedes evitar recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos y cuando crees que ya la has olvidado alguien o algo pasa y te la recuerda. Y el tormento de las posibilidades empieza de nuevo. No puedes evitar ir en la calle y esperar encontrarla. Y al pasar por su casa no pierdes la esperanza de verla ahí. Pero Dios es grande y el destino juguetón entonces ponen de nuevo a esa persona en tu vida. Un día vas caminando por la calle como siempre y de pronto sus miradas se cruzan, y descubres que estaban más cerca de lo que creían, que tienen amigos en común, que ella también ha pensado en ti. Nunca se olvidaron a pesar de que ambas continuaron adelante, entonces te preguntas si está será su oportunidad. Cuando te das cuenta ella ya es parte de tu vida de nuevo, ha entrado arrasando con todo y todos y no te importa. Estás enamorada y es entendible. En un instante ella se volvió tu mundo, tu razón de ser.

Pero la vida no ha sido buena, a pesar de la sonrisa que adorna su rostro ella está demasiado dañada y tú demasiado inexperta.

Más sienten que esto estaba destinado a ser, cuando hablan es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si no se hubieran separado nunca. Pueden hablar horas y horas sin aburrirse pues tienen muchas cosas en común y todo es aparentemente perfecto.

Pero ella está dañada más allá de lo que aparenta. Tiene sus miedos, sus inseguridades la dominan y tú no lo ves. Y bromeas con ella queriendo sacarle una sonrisa, sin darte cuenta que eso acrecienta su inseguridad. ¿Pero tú cómo lo vas a saber si ella no te lo dice?

La perfección se acaba no mucho después, empiezan los problemas y tú no sabes que hacer. No sabes que hiciste mal, te preguntas una y otra ves en ¿en que me equivoqué?, ¿en que falle?, ¿que hice mal?. Y solo obtienes silencio. Ella calla mientras tú buscas respuestas que te pueden ayudar a salvar la relación.

El corazón te duele, te hiere el silencio. Te lástima su ausencia.

Estás derrotada. No puedes creer como en un segundo cambio tu mundo de nuevo. Y la amas joder lo haces y a cambio solo obtienes silencio. Distancia.

Y decides darle tiempo. No quieres perderla.

La extrañas, las llamadas de horas pasaron a mensajes esporádicos.

Los besos hacen semanas quedaron aún lado.

Y te preguntas porque todo fue muy rápido. Te cuestionas que pudiste hacer mal para que te trate así.

Y no puedes seguir adelante porque ella no te termina. No la entiendes. No entiendes que quiere y en silencio ruegas que te deje ir. Que termine con el dolor que te causa la incertidumbre, para que al menos así puedas continuar con tu vida.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta, triple capítulo.

Gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

16/04/17


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nada me pertenece, solo las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

—Es por ella? —pregunto su voz quebrándose.

Hermione asintió. —Lo siento, se lo prometí.

—Y a mi 'Ermione? Que pasa con todo lo que me has prometido a mi?—sollozo.

—Es mi esposa Fleur

—Y yo tu maldito amor! —Grito dolida.

—Perdoname

—No puedo más 'Ermione. No puedo continuar así.

—No sigas Fleur, sabes que te amo

Fleur negó. —No. Si lo hicieras no me pondrías en está situacion.

—Sabias como eran las cosas desde el inicio —reprocho.

—Pense que cambiarías de opinión si realmente me amabas. Deje a mi novia por ti. —reclamo.

—No te pedí nada Fleur.

La rubia la observó dolida.

—"Odio la idea que otra te toque Fleur", "no soporto verla a tu lado", no me gusta como... —repitio burlona las quejas de la castaña. —No 'Ermione, tú nunca me pediste nada —replico irónica. —No hicieron falta las palabras. Cuando te comenté lo que pensaba hacer tu mirada lo dijo todo, fuiste la más feliz cuando termine con ella por ti y tu no fuiste capaz de hacer lo mismo por mi.

* * *

 **Me encanta el drama por si no se han dado cuenta ;)**

 **Les dejo un adelanto de un one shot en el que estoy trabajando, todavía no decido si dejarlas juntas o separarlas.**

 **Gracias a YasDi y Dios17 por leer y comentar mis desvaríos ;)**

 **Y lo sé! El último fue muy desconcertante, lo siento. Había tenido una charla igual de rara ese día y bueno eso salió.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fleur ama la lluvia, realmente cree que no puede haber algo más puro y limpió que el agua de lluvia. Desde pequeña solía sentarse junto a las ventanas a observar la lluvia caer libremente, lavando todo cuanto estuviera a su paso, eso solía darle una sensación de tranquilidad, hoy en día todavia lo hace.

El problema es que no siempre llueve. En días cómo hoy, cuando siente su mundo caer a pedazos, cuando necesita sentirse cobijada por la lluvia... ¿Dónde está su agua de lluvia cuando necesita que lave sus problemas, que la haga olvidar?, ¿Porque no puede llover siempre? Son preguntas que se hace constantemente dejando caer su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio ante lo frío del cristal.

A lo largo de su vida ha buscado algo... alguien que pueda darle esa sensación de tranquilidad que solo obtiene cuando ve la lluvia caer y debe admitir que sigue fallando estrepitosamente en su búsqueda. Así que ahí está, observando el sol en lo alto de la ventana sin una aparente lluvia acercarse.

Derrotada se aparta de la ventana, está decidida a hacer algo, el que, no lo sabe, solo tiene que distraerse.

Es entonces cuando la ve. Ese pelo enmarañado, esos labios rosados.

—Hermione. —susurra.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

¿Cuándo habrá llegado?— Se pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica.

La castaña como de costumbre está perdida en su mundo, en sus tan amados libros, dejando escapar pequeñas risas de vez en cuando y otras frunciendo el ceño de forma adorable.

Y de repente ya no se siente mal, ni siquiera recuerda lo que la tenía triste. La sola presencia de la morena ha hecho todo mejor.

Sorprendida deja escapar el aire de golpe, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Sucedió como si de pronto saliera el sol e iluminará todo a su pasó. No puede creerlo. Flashes le llegan en ese momento y es cuando se da cuenta.

—Eres mi agua de lluvia Hermione —Escapa de sus labios con incredulidad y más fuerte de lo que desearía.

A encontrado su agua de lluvia. Tan concentrada como estaba buscando, no se dió cuenta que la tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hermione aparta la mirada de su libro y voltea a mirarla confundida.

—No entiendo Fleur —reconoce ladeando su cabeza hacia aún lado en confusión. Y mostrándole así a la rubia que es conciente de su presencia ahí.

La rubia se aclara la garganta. —T-tu... Tú eres mi agua de lluvia en mis días nublados. Eres todo lo que siempre he estado buscando Hermione. —Logra exclamar la incredulidad todavía presente en su voz. (N/a dudó entre días nublados o soleados

—¿De acuerdo...? —asiente insegura, pero la rubia puede ver todavía la confusión en sus rostro y comprende que en realidad no le ha entendido.

Comienza negar efusivamente con la cabeza. —No. No lo estás entendiendo. Contigo me siento tranquila, tú me traes paz, me haces olvidar mis problemas, me haces reír. Eres sincera, transparente y pura como el agua de lluvia. Mi agua de lluvia...

—Eso hacen los amigos Fleur—dice con cariño y Fleur comienza a negar nuevamente con efusividad.

¿Amigos? No. Su agua de lluvia no puede ser solo su amiga. Su agua de lluvia es su todo. Debería serlo.

Tragando pesado Hermione se arma de valor y le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Fleur?

La rubia se remueve nerviosa y deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿No lo entiendes? Mi agua de lluvia no puede ser mi amiga, por el simple hecho que es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad —reconoce saboreando lo bien que se siente admitirlo finalmente. —Mi agua de lluvia lo es todo, y no puede ser simplemente mi amiga, la paz que me da tú sola presencia no se compara con nadie más, por mucho tiempo he estado buscando alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que el agua de lluvia, pero he estado demasiado ciega para darme cuenta que siempre lo he tenido a tu lado. Tú Hermione eres mi destino.

—Merlin Fleur, no sabes cuánto he esperado que me notarás, que dejaras de verme solo como una amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleurmione

Inhalando por última vez, reunió el escaso valor griffyndor que tenía en ese momento y con decisión se acercó al grupo de chicas casi temblando de nervios.

—Hola Fleur —saludo gentilmente.

La rubia miro confundida a la chica del trío dorado —Hola?

—Yo... —titubeó ante la mirada penetrante de la rubia.

—Tú...—Se burlo levantando una ceja, a la vez que sus compañeras reían.

Aún más nerviosa la morena trago pesado.

Vamos Hermione, tú puedes se animó. —Me dijeron que no soy tu tipo, pero no me conoces y a mi me encantaría conocerte y bueno yo... Yo me preguntaba si quisieras tener una cita conmigo, darnos una oportunidad de conocernos...

Las chicas la observaron boquiabiertas ahora.

Merlín Hermione tu y tu poco filtro se reprendía mentalmente.

—Si...—susurro la francesa sorprendiendose hasta ella misma.

Sus amigas la miraron estupefactas.

—Enserio? —Pregunto incrédula y emocionada a la vez Hermione.

—Si — repitió algo insegura, pero sin demostrarlo.

—No te arrepentirás lo prometo—agradeció casi brincando de felicidad.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo — bromeó ante la efusividad de la morena.

El resto de las chicas comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas y el rostro de Hermione se cubrió de rojo.

—Que adorable!


	8. Chapter 8

Fleur acomodó su vestido lo más que pudo mientras veía a Hermione hacer lo mismo.

—Qué te dijo la psicóloga? —pregunto para hacer plática.

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida. —Qué estoy jodida

Fleur miro orgullosa el cuello de Hermione.—Así es señorita Granger usted está literalmente jodida —sonrio coqueta mirando su chupetón. —Nos vemos en la próxima sesión —dijo con un guiñó.

Hermione se rió avergonzada.

Fleur es psicóloga y Hermione su "paciente". En realidad tienen una relación pero les gusta jugar al paciente/psicóloga

* * *

Solo quiero decir que realmente estoy intentando continuar mis historias, pero el trabajo, la inspiración y mi vida personal no se están equilibrando como quisiera.

Igualmente gracias a quienes siguen agregando a favoritos, follows, tanto de historia como de autor y a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentar.

Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Encontré este pequeño borrador que era un "Grenna" pero decidí adaptarlo a fleurmione.

Sin editar

* * *

A lo largo de mi vida siempre fui una chica correcta, la mejor de la clase, la favorita de los maestros, la que siempre seguía las reglas y siempre hacía lo correcto. Simplemente tenía que ser siempre la mejor... Hasta que la conocí a ella.

—Amor vuelve a la cama —Susurro una voz ronca a mis espaldas, al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo por mi cintura, haciéndome brincar del susto.

—Me has asustado—Le reproche llevando una mano a mi pecho, mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

Él solo prieta su agarre en mi cintura y besa mi pelo a modo de disculpa. —Lo siento linda, vuelve a la cama te extraño.

Hago una mueca inadvertida por él.

Cada día me es más difícil fingir estar a su lado. Cada día anhelo más los brazos de Hermione, su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus labios suaves recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Quien hubiera dicho que ese proyecto de historia y ese partido de tenis me haría conocer al amor de mi vida, pero no fui lo suficiente valiente para luchar por ella, por nosotras. Fui una cobarde y no quise perder la comodidad que me daba vivir con mis padres, nunca mereci nada de lo que ella hizo por mi, los problemas que se busco por estar conmigo. Ella fue siempre la valiente.

Hasta que conocí a Hermione no conocí lo que en realidad era vivir, ella lleno de adrenalina mi monotonía, ella era fuego, era luz, era vida y la deje ir.

Desde entonces hay un vacío en mi que no puedo llenar con nada.

Creí que al casarme con Bill mis problemas acabarían, tendría la aprobación de mis padres y no perdería los beneficios que su estatus me traía. Y así fue, hasta que empezaron a molestarme por un nieto, debí imaginarme que como siempre nada sería suficiente para ellos.

Hace unas semanas la he vuelto a ver y dios! está tan hermosa cómo siempre, creo que hasta más. Y los sentimientos que creía muertos volvieron a salir.

Ya no puedo fingir más, acostarme con Bill me es desagradable, mi cuerpo y mi mente no parecen querer cooperar, nada más a ver visto a esa hermosa morena reconocieron a su dueña.

Con el tiempo he llegado a tenerle cariño a Bill, no puedo decir que el sea una mala persona, siempre ha hecho lo posible por hacerme feliz, por complacerme y lo aprecio mucho, pero no soy feliz, no puedo serlo. No cuando la felicidad la conocí en brazos de una chica a la que ame y todavía amo tanto.

Mi Hermione.

Pero yo sigo siendo una cobarde y me da miedo enfrentar a mis padres, a Bill a mi realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

—Fleur! — Grito Hermione horrorizada ante la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Su novia, el amor de su vida, se encontraba en la cama con su mejor amiga, ambas desnudas.

—Juro que no es lo que parece Hermione—Se apresuró hablar la pálida rubia a la vez que jalaba la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—Y claro como yo soy una tonta te voy a creer. No quieres verme la cara la cara de estúpida Fleur, que no lo soy. —bramó furiosa.

—No te estoy mintiendo! —prometió con la voz ronca, a causa del sollozo contenido.

Nada tenía que haber pasado así. Hermione no tenía que haberse enterado y ahora la iba a perder por su estupidez.

—Vete a la mierda Fleur y por si no te quedaba claro TERMINAMOS!

—No Hermione no! Tú me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! —suplico saltando de la cama desnuda, olvidando por completo su vergüenza.

No puede perderla!

—Y tú me prometiste que me serías fiel y mira dónde nos encontramos, al parecer ninguna de las dos puede cumplir una promesa. —replico con desprecio mirándola fijamente.

Fleur se estremeció. —No bebé, no me dejes por favor

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con... Esta. —Dijo observando a Ginny con asco. —Te consideraba una hermana Ginebra, lástima que tú no me vieras de la misma forma

—Hermione... —trato de explicarse Ginny avergonzada.

—No quiero excusas baratas, espero que esto haya valido la pena. —dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Fleur soltó un fuerte sollozo.

La había perdido, todo por una calentura.

* * *

Encontré este otro en mis borradores, como me encanta el drama xD


End file.
